You, My Mate
by Sanyah
Summary: An orphan who is furthermore a servant in the Nott household...subjected to the whims of her masters. Hermione had no choice but to accept her fate...or did she? Not if a certain Veela decides it to be otherwise.
1. Chapter 1 - Lord Malfoy

**Chapter 1: Lord Malfoy**

**A/N****: Hello everyone, so as some may have guessed already, I am reposting this story. From the very beginning…I have been through some tough periods during the recent years which ended me abandoning writing stories altogether. But I would like to thank lyraXIII…for being a faithful reader first of all and secondly for getting in touch with me and giving me this desire to start writing again. However, since I had a huge writer's block on this story.**

I decided to start over again. Some chapters will remain unchanged but some will be different. So without any further rambling, let's move on to the first chapter and very soon, I will upload new chapters.

**P.S: I still failed to acquire Harry Potter as mine during these years; J.K Rowling just refuses to give him up…someone should tell her that sharing is good for health…lol**

**Happy reading everyone and let me know what you think of it…**

**Sanyah (previously known as SerzShaaz)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You foolish girl! Where are you lost again?!" <p>

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes briefly in a silent prayer for patience before standing up from where she had been scrubbing at the floor. She strode rapidly to the lounge from where Mrs. Nott had been yelling. 

"There you are, stupid girl," Mrs. Nott said. "Go and inform my son that there's a Floo call for him. Be quick!" 

As Hermione turned to leave the room, she heard her mistress mutter about worthless servants of nowadays. 

Hermione neared young Mr. Nott's room with apprehension. He always had an eye on her and sometimes tried to trick her. He would rub his hands on her thighs and try reaching more intimate parts of her body within seconds. She disliked…no hated such attention. Of course, the other maids thought she was too much of a prude and that she was crazy to refuse Mr. Nott's advances. But as she always told them, she'd rather stay prude and keep her dignity intact. 

She knocked on the door hesitantly and went in when she was asked to. Mr. Nott looked up from the book he was reading and his face lighted up in interest. 

"Hmm…my favourite girl in this house. Come near me," he requested, patting the space on the bed near him. 

Instead of complying, Hermione rapidly delivered her message and fled from the room. 

Theodore Nott grinned as he watched the servant girl run away like a scalded cat. She was the only one who resisted her and he had promised himself to have her, one way or the other. 

However, as soon as he saw his friend's face in the fireplace of the lounge, all thoughts of the elusive servant girl flew out of his head. 

"Draco! Long time, no see, mate." 

"Yeah, I know mate. I've just returned from America and everything has been finally sorted out. So now, I'm officially the new Lord Malfoy." 

Theodore's eyes threatened to pop out on hearing the news. After a while of random chats, Draco promised to come over the following day before biding goodbye to his friend. At that, Theodore slowly went back to his room, all the while processing the news. 

It was common knowledge now that Narcissa Malfoy had never been faithful to the late Lucius Malfoy. However, not many knew that Draco Malfoy was not Lucius' son but that of a Veela. Theodore chuckled when he recalled his reaction to that particular information a few months back when his friend had explained why he had to move to America for a while. Hell, Theodore never even thought that Male Veelas existed. 

After that, Draco went to America to meet with his biological father before legally taking over the Malfoy Empire. Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day, catching up with Draco. Their mothers have planned to have a girls day out tomorrow which was perfect for the boys. 

Yes, tomorrow is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sanyah<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Day At The Notts

**Chapter 2: A Day At The Notts**

**Author Note****: Well, here you go, the second chapter of this story. I am currently working on another story so at one point, I might be publishing two stories at the same time. And of course I will publish as often as possible, depending on the availability of free time in my busy schedule.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites and who are following it as well. And special thanks to **_shaymars_** and **_Bianca the crazy slytherin_** for taking time to review. **

**I sadly do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters...wish I did though. (sniff, sniff).**

**Let's move on with chapter 2 then. Let me know what you think of it…**

**Happy reading,**

**Sanyah  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Theodore waved goodbye to his mother as she apparated away to meet Mrs Malfoy. A few seconds later, Draco apparated at the front door and followed Theo inside, chatting.<p>

The day passed by very rapidly and without any incidents. In the evening, Hermione was asked to serve tea to Mr Nott and his guest. Damning her bad luck constantly in her head, Hermione steeled herself before going to the living room to serve the bloody tea.

Theodore looked away from Draco with whom he was talking to see who was coming in the room. On seeing Hermione coming with the tray, his smile widened instantly.

"Aah…now that's better! Draco, my friend, I would to introduce you to my favourite girl in this house. This is Hermione. Hermione, my dearest, this is Draco Malfoy; or Lord Malfoy, seeing that he is now the new head of the Malfoy household."

Hermione made a bow, careful not to drop the tray.

Draco found her very strange for a servant girl. He had a feeling that something was amiss with this girl.

However, when she looked up and locked eyes briefly with him, he has to brace himself against the barrage of emotions that hit him forcefully and threatened to overwhelm his whole being.

He felt a strong attraction for her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to love her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to snatch that tray from her hands and destroy it. He wanted to remove those despicable servant clothes from her body and adorn her with the most exquisite attires of the whole universe. He wanted to claim her as his, and only his.

He also wanted to gouge Theodore's eyes out for daring to stare at her like that. When Theodore strode up to her and put an arm around her shoulders, he wanted to leave the place immediately.

On seeing her trying to free herself from Theodore's embrace, Draco wanted to haul Theodore by his collar and break all the bones in the bastard's arm with his bare hands.

"Hey mate…what's going on with you?" asked Theodore while waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

Draco blinked and forced himself to focus on his friend instead of the servant girl.

"Draco, are you alright?" Theodore asked, a little worried at his friend's odd behaviour.

Draco stood up abruptly and straightened his clothes. "Theo, I'm very sorry but I got to run. I forgot that I have a previous engagement and I'm already late.

"What?" Theodore asked; gob smacked. "But you said that you are completely free for the whole week," he protested.

"Yeah, well, I was wrong about that. I forgot. I'm sorry Theodore, I must leave now. See you soon." With that, he threw a pinch of powder in the fireplace and flooed away.

Theodore stared at the fireplace stupidly for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what the hell had just occurred. On failing to do so, he shrugged and turned towards Hermione, who was still standing with her tray.

He smiled lustfully at her and motioned her nearer. She edged nearer, put the tray on the small table and started serving him tea. When she was done, she stood up and handed him the cup.

Ignoring the cup, Theodore lightly brushed his fingers against her arm and rested them on her shoulders.

Hermione jerked away in disgust and the cup fell from her hands. She stared at the spilled tea in horror and froze with fear. Theodore laughed lightly and with a flick of his wand, the mess was cleaned up.

"There, nothing to fuss about. I won't tell my mother about it if you agree to be my _very special friend," _he said with a malicious wink. "So, my delicious Hermione…will you be my special friend?" he asked after a while.

Hermione stared at him; her feelings wavering between fear and utter disgust. In the end, she did what she did best in these situations. She turned and fled away from the room.

Theodore chuckled at her behaviour before returning slowly to his room. It was great fun seeing her run away from him like that. It always amused him having to fight a little to get what he wants. And right now, he wanted Hermione…and Hermione he will have.

'_Eventually…._' he promised himself. _'She can't run forever from me.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sanyah<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 - LeFage Estate

**Chapter 3: LeFage Estate**

**A.N: I am very happy with the response I am getting for this story. I hope you guys like it further on. Also, it may be that I won't be able to update several times a week, due to a very busy and overloaded personal life. So...I'm waiting for your views and feedback on this new chapter!**

**A very big thanks to **_shaymars_** once again, to **_ScriosAisling_** and to **_Guest_** for taking the time to review. It is very much appreciated. I am not sure I am that talented as I am not a professional author, just living in my little corner of the world, writing random stuff.**

**Tell me how you like it...and what you'd like to add...if whatever you suggest goes along with what my muse has planned for the story...then you will have a little smidgeon of yourself in this story ; )**

**Also, sadly for me...I don't own Harry Potter. Someone please tell J.K Rowling, I want him.**

**Well then, let's move on to the story. Happy reading everyone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: LeFage Estate<span>

A much shaken Draco Malfoy stumbled and fell on his knees on reaching Malfoy Manor. 

'_What's the matter with me?' _he thought, on the verge of panicking. '_I never fall in the fireplace when I use the Floo. What the hell is happening to me?'_

He got up and weakly walked to a nearby chair and sat down, thinking. _'What should I do? Should I go to St Mungo's or maybe call a Healer here…'_

After some seconds, he shrugged off the idea of calling a healer or going to the hospital. He wasn't entirely sure that he could trust a stranger. 

He suddenly wished that his mother had not gone shopping. He could have asked her about it. He could have asked his father but he could hardly do that seeing that Lucius Malfoy was thoroughly dead, thank Merlin for small mercies. 

At that thought, Draco firmly smacked himself on the forehead for being so silly. Of course, he could talk to his father! 

'_How come I didn't think of it before? I am so stupid!'_

He strode back to the fireplace, took some powder and threw it in the fire. He knelt down, stuck his head in the fire and yelled, "LeFage Estate, America." 

When his Floo connected to that of LeFage Estate, Draco shook his head to drive the feeling of dizziness. He looked around and found only an empty living room greeting him. 

"Father, are you there? FATHER!" 

A tall, slim man rushed into the living room. He had a handsome face and an athletic build about him. Everything about him, from his platinum blond hair to his demeanour screamed aristocracy. Even though he was wearing casual muggle clothes, there was a graceful air around him which forced one to respect him automatically. 

"Draco? How come you are here?" 

"Hello father. I wanted to talk to you about something. Are you free right now?" Draco asked. 

"Yes of course! Come over then. I'll bring some coffee and something to eat. Oh and I'll have tea for you, don't worry." 

Draco nodded and removed his head from the fireplace. He got up, massaging his knees. He went to retrieve his wand and wrote a note for mother, explaining his absence. After he left the note with a house elf, Draco flooed over to his father's place. 

Robert LeFage turned towards the fireplace on hearing the roaring of fire as his son flooed over, at the same time reminiscing of the first time he met his mate and the first time he got to know that he had a son. 

_It wasn't until a few months ago that 45yr old Robert LeFage came to know of the existence of his son. It had been a normal day for him when he received an owl from none other than his mate; Narcissa Malfoy._

_They had met at a party held at Malfoy Manor. As soon as he had set eyes on her, he knew right away that she was the mate he had been looking for._

_Narcissa was unhappily married to Lucius Malfoy and had easily given in to Robert's courting after a few weeks. As divorce was not well accepted in the wizarding world, especially in pure blood families, Narcissa could not leave Lucius and thus started meeting Robert in hiding._

_Robert needed to see his mate regularly or else he would go crazy. Veelas had to find their mates to be happy and once found, could not live without them or else they would either become crazy or die._

_A few months after their affair started, Narcissa found out that she was pregnant and she knew that it was Robert's and not Lucius'._

_Fearing the consequences of such news, she made Robert believe that it was the child of Lucius. They continued to meet each other, though not as often as before, just enough to keep Robert sane and alive. A few weeks before her child's birth, Narcissa stopped meeting him altogether to avoid his Veela senses to identify the child growing within as his own blood._

_Should something like that happen, Lucius would have the upper hand as he had power in England, and Robert being French by birth, had none. He could force Narcissa to stop meeting Robert, or take away the child as vengeance. All of the scenarios in her head ended up in bloodshed and her losing her mate. She had to avoid such a situation. With Lucius around, Robert could never discover that he fathered a child with his beloved mate._

_A few weeks after Draco's birth, Narcissa started meeting her mate again, but always made sure to never allow him to be in the presence of their child._

_Then several years later, news of the Malfoy Senior's demise spread throughout the country and along with it came Narcissa's letter, claiming Draco to be his son instead of Lucius' shaking Robert to the core._

_Robert refused to believe it and said as much to Narcissa. However, she insisted that Draco was HIS son only and not Lucius' and begged Robert to meet the boy only once. In the end, Robert relented, hope battling with his disbelief._

_When he finally met Draco, he knew instantly that Narcissa was right. Draco was a Veela, yes but more importantly he was his son…Robert's son._

_Veelas could identify others like themselves very easily…especially their own kin._

_Family members always had an 'aura' around them, identifying them as family. And Draco was family…no room for doubt._

_After an initial moment of hesitation, they had hit off quite well and now it seemed as if they had known each other for eons._

Robert smiled, as he watched his son fight off soot from his clothes, trying to battle the specks of dirt with his bare hands. Chuckling and with a wave of his wand, he cleared Draco of the offending soot. Draco mumbled a shaky 'thanks' and looked around the room, looking flustered. 

"Draco, come and sit down," Robert said. He handed a cup of tea to Draco, who sat down heavily in the couch nearest to him. 

Robert busied himself with preparing a cup of coffee for himself and allowed his obviously confused son to collect himself. 

"Alright, tell me, what's going on?" Robert asked, sitting down with his own cup. "I've never seen you that flustered. What happened?" 

Draco drank some tea trying to regain his calm. He stared at the fireplace for a while whereas his father was staring at him. Robert knew that he will have to wait for Draco to settle down to know what was going on. 

A few minutes later, Draco took a deep breath and then recounted everything to Robert, how he contacted Theodore Nott last night and how they had planned a day together. 

How he had watched the servant girl and had a feeling that something was not right about her. 

How when she had looked up and locked eyes with him, he had felt a surge of emotions which threatened to finish him off with their sheer force. 

"I would like to know what happened to me when I saw that girl. What in Merlin's name is going on?" he asked as he finished his tale, hoping against hope that his father had the answer.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sanyah<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 - Finding Your Mate

**Chapter 4: Finding Your Mate**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, so here's the next chapter in the story.**

**Before proceeding with the story below, I will just take a few seconds to answer the one question that readers have asked me in their reviews.**

"**Why is Narcissa not living with Robert?" Well Narcissa is officially known as Mrs Malfoy, the widow of late Lucius Malfoy. And her son is officially known as the son of Lucius Malfoy. Remember in the second chapter that Robert is still dealing with the adoption paperwork?**

**What I figure, is that Robert being a proud male Veela with a property of his own would not be living in the dwelling of someone who has been responsible of so much hurt in his mate's life and moreover who corrupted his own son.**

**However, Draco being the Malfoy heir has inherited all of the Malfoy properties so Narcissa finds herself between staying with her son and her mate.**

**Which is why for now, she will be going back and forth the two properties; which will be the case for Draco as well.**

**But eventually, this will be resolved as well…all in due time dear readers. Hope that this clarifies the situation a little bit.**

**On another note; thank you to **_shaymars_** who is always the first to respond and review. It is very encouraging and I love your reviews. You remind me of a previous reviewer who used to make me laugh with her comments. Her name was **_Desi Pari Always_**. Thanks as well to **_WolfSpirit95,__EsterC94_**, **_dutch potterfan_**, and **_LadyinRed_** for taking the time to review. I love reading all of your reviews and I appreciate you taking the time to do so.**

**So now, without further blah blah from me, let's proceed to Chapter 4 in which; just as Shaymars guessed; Draco is about to get a lesson about having a mate.**

**And as usual, Harry Potter is still not mine. I am just fiddling around with the wonderful creations of J. K. Rowling. **

_**Sanyah  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong><strong>_

**Chapter 4 - Finding Your Mate**

_**Previously…**_

_A few minutes later, Draco took a deep breath and then recounted everything to Robert, how he contacted Theodore Nott last night and how they had planned a day together._

_How he had watched the servant girl and had a feeling that something was not right about her._

_How when she had looked up and locked eyes with him, he had felt a surge of emotions which threatened to finish him off with their sheer force._

_"I would like to know what happened to me when I saw that girl. What in Merlin's name is going on?" he asked as he finished his tale, hoping against hope that his father had the answer.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Robert slowly placed his cup on the table in front of him and stared at his slowly panicking son, in shock. <p>

"Dad…father? Can you please tell me what is going on?" Draco asked fearfully. "Am I going to die or something?" 

That comment shook Robert out of his stupor and he chuckled ruefully at his son's panicky expression. He couldn't deny that what his son just experienced could prove to be quite scary, especially when you are not prepared for it. 

"No son, you are definitely not going to die," he replied, still amused by his son's far-fetched conclusion. "In fact, when I went through this, I felt as if I was being offered a new life." 

Draco stared in confusion at his father, who right now was very very keen on talking in riddles, much to Draco's extreme annoyance. "Do you mean that you had this happening to you too?" he asked. "Hold on! Is this one of those Veela things?" 

Robert smiled and nodded. "Yes it is a Veela thing as you so aptly described it." 

"And what is it?" Draco asked impatiently before his father could even continue. 

"This, my son, is called finding your mate," Robert answered with a wide smile. "I remember wanting to murder Lucius when I found your mother…." 

"Hold on!" Draco cried out in shock. "I am talking to you about Theo's servant girl father not my future mate! It was with that servant girl that all this occurred, not with someone I might consider as my mate." 

"I am also talking of your friend's servant girl," Robert confirmed calmly. "It is indeed with her that you got this peculiar reaction, isn't it?" 

"Well…I guess…well…yes" stammered Draco. 

"Then, she is your mate," Robert answered calmly. 

"A servant girl? Theodore's servant girl? MY MATE?!" asked Draco again, his voice achieving a higher pitch with each question. 

Robert nodded silently in answer. 

"But…but...that's not possible!" protested a slightly incredulous Draco Malfoy. 

Robert could rightly see some problems looming ahead. Lucius bloody Malfoy has transmitted some prejudices to his son, prejudice that he; Robert, as his real father will have to remove soon. 

"Why is it not possible son?" he asked calmly. 

"But father…she is a SERVANT! How can a servant girl be my mate?" 

"Does her being a servant imply that she is not a human, son?" 

"No…no...I don't mean this," fumbled Draco, at a loss for words. 

"She has two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth, arms and legs…everything to be a human; does she not?" asked Robert calmly, waiting for Draco to answer him. 

Draco nodded dumbly, feeling uncomfortable with that type of question. 

"Then, I do not see any issues with her being your mate son. Before being a servant, I believe that this girl is human, Draco. Some people are not as fortunate as us Draco but it does not make them any lower than us. If nature has chosen this girl as your mate, then she must the perfect one for you. She must be special. Right now, in my living room, you might not realise this fact…but you are unable to live without this girl, Draco. You need her as much as she needs you. Remember that always." 

"Yes, yes I know that father. But…but…" Draco stuttered, trying to find to find other arguments. 

"But what, Draco?" Robert cut in. 

"She's not a Veela, father!" Draco proclaimed triumphantly, happy to have found a worthy argument to present to his father. "How can she be my mate when she's not even a Veela!" 

"I am pretty much certain that her not being a Veela is not the real problem here." Robert answered dryly, causing his son to wince a little at the tone of his voice. 

"But if this troubles you, then let me clarify it for you. It's not a problem that she is not a Veela. Your mother was not one either. I turned her into one. When you will complete the mating ritual with your chosen one and complete your bond, your Veela powers will transform her into a Veela too." 

At this answer, Draco stared stupidly at his father, at a loss for words. Robert took pity on his son and decided to give him a nudge in the right path. 

"Alright Draco, listen to me carefully and try to forget your concerns about her being a servant for now. Just tell yourself that she is just another girl like the other girls you see so often. Now, this girl has something special to her which makes her the perfect person to be your mate." 

On seeing the sceptical look on his son's face, Robert sighed. 

"Your life depends on her son. If you stay away from her for too long, you'll go mad and eventually die from the want of her," Robert emphasised. "You cannot do anything about it, you cannot even ignore her. However, more importantly son, you will find that you won't even want to ignore her. Trust me; she is the right person for you; the one who holds the key to your happiness." 

It was important to make an impression on his son rapidly before he got time to think too much about it and decided to go against the Veela mating process. "Just go to her, meet her, get to know her, and trust your instincts when it comes to her. You will see, son. You will be surprised at how special this girl is and how much she means for you. Just give it a try." 

All the while his father had been talking; Draco had been looking at his feet, thinking hard. He knew very well that his father was right and that he meant only to help him but it never included that he, Draco, would like what his father said. 

After debating it over and over again in head, he looked up to see his father looking at him worriedly. 

"Alright, father," Draco agreed with a sigh. "I will meet her tonight and see what comes out of this." 

Robert smiled in satisfaction. It was not that hard after all, was it? 

"I am happy you decided to change your mind and give this girl her chance, son. You won't regret this decision, mark my words," he said with a wink. 

Draco stayed for a few hours more, discussing the matter at hand over and over again and having dinner with his father, before deciding to go back to Malfoy Manor to get ready to meet his mate. 

A few minutes after Draco was gone, Robert was still in the living room, thinking. He was happy and excited that his son had found his mate and was on his way to meet her. 

He remembered his old time too when he had discovered Narcissa. It was such a pleasant and exciting period of his life, full of surprises, joys and grief. But all in all, she has been worth everything he had been through…after all, he now had his exquisite mate all to himself, and had a son. What more could he ask for? 

As if fate decided to answer to him, the Floo roared again and his mate stepped through with a smile. Instantly, he was up and swept her in his arms. He dipped her by the waist and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with fervour. 

When he let go of her, she looked at him quizzically. 

"What is going on, Robert?" she asked curiously. "Not that I mind your way of greeting me, but it has been a long time since you welcomed me like this. Something is going on, I can feel it." 

He smiled at her mischievously, bringing his playful side up to the front. "Yes, my love. Something is definitely going on…but you will know about it soon enough when the time is right. It is not something bad…quite the contrary, I would say." 

She smiled back, loving the mood her mate was in today. Since they had settled things out, Robert had been busy with all the legal aspects of the Malfoy Empire take over, Draco's adoption and other things as Robert wanted to make it official that Draco was HIS son and not that of Lucius Malfoy. This had implied a moody Robert at times! 

"I trust you," she said with a small smile. "I know you will do the right thing." 

Robert kissed her once more and pulled her close to him. "I happen to have solved most of urgent matters concerning the final paperwork for the adoption. We just have to wait and see now. I feel like taking a break of a few days long…Feel like joining in, my sweet mate?" 

Narcissa's smile got; if possible, wider. "I am always up for spending time with you. I'll just quickly floo home and grab some things then." 

"Alright then, go on and don't take too long." Robert said with another peck. "I am waiting for you right here." 

Narcissa kissed him back and within a few seconds, was flooing back to Malfoy Manor, leaving a grinning Robert behind.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sanyah<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 - She's Beautiful

**Chapter 5: She's Beautiful!**

**Author's Note**:

**Hello dear readers. This is the 5****th**** chapter of this story. I thought of posting another chapter right now as real life will keep me very busy in the coming weeks. I already have some chapters ready but as I am coming home quite late every day, I am not sure I will have the energy to update the story regularly. I will still try my best.**

**As usual, before moving on to the chapter, I would like to thank **_Grovek26_, _dutch potterfan_** and of course **_Shaymars_** whose reviews are always a delight to read.**

**And if ever, anyone could convince J. K. Rowling to give me Harry Potter for Christmas, please send me a private message. :D**

**And, now, happy reading to everyone.**

_**Sanyah**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5 - She's Beautiful<strong>

Exactly two hours and forty-five minutes later, a slightly hassled Draco Malfoy was still in his bedroom, trying to find something suitable to wear for him to meet his mate. Not that he is going to admit it…no, Draco Malfoy doesn't have fits about petty things like what to wear to meet a girl…no…NEVER! 

"Draco, darling?" 

Draco looked up, startled, to see his mother looking at him from the bedroom entrance. 

"Yes, mother?" 

"Are you alright, son?" Narcissa asked worriedly. "Since you came back from your father's place, you seem disturbed. I have never seen you so stressed before." 

"Yes, mother," replied Draco, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "I am perfectly fine, don't you worry." 

"Alright then," she replied, although it was obvious that she was not convinced. "I'm going to spend a few days with your father. Do you want to join us? You could take some days to relax, you know." 

"No thank you, mother. I have some matters to solve here." Draco replied distractedly, from inside his walk-in closet, rummaging around. "Besides, you and dad could use some private time just the two of you. I'll be alright, mother." 

"Ok then, if you are sure," replied Narcissa, definitely not convinced, but knowing better than to insist. 

As his mother left his room, Draco successfully found his black outfit…the very one he uses for flying. As he walked out of his closet, he felt his heart clench with fear and disgust at the same time for no apparent reason. He stopped in his tracks and tried hard to get back his bearings. 

Instinctively, he knew that these were not his feelings…they were his mate's….something was troubling her and it angered him to no end. He felt a strong urge to protect her and annihilate the thing or person causing his mate such distress. But, since she was too far, he had to brace himself and wait for the feeling to pass...and pass it did after a while. 

Another hour later, Draco Malfoy was standing in the yard of Nott Residence, unsure of his next course of action. He felt the urgent need to meet his mate now, and it was becoming more and more pronounced as the minutes crawled by. 

As soon as he approached Nott Residence, he had immediately sensed and singled out his mate's presence amongst the other people occupying the residence. However, his current predicament was how to locate his mate precisely in the house.

'_Great, what do I do now? Cry out for my mate in the middle of the bloody yard, and quietly hoping she doesn't freak out, that she comes out of the house and rush into my awaiting arms?_' Draco thought, peeved at the situation.

Just as he was about to give up, he saw a light switched on at one of the windows, and even before he saw her, he knew it was his mate. As he focused a bit more, he sensed her extreme fatigue. And it seemed that she had not eaten either.

Brushing off the urge to tear down those responsible for her current state, he transformed into a Veela again and flew over to her window. Once near enough, he simultaneously settled on the window ledge and transformed back to human.

He was disappointed when a room devoid of his mate greeted him. The sound of running water coming from behind a door, told him that she must be having a shower.

He got in the room silently and started taking a look around. The room was sparsely furnished. A small mouldy wardrobe stood in a corner of the room, next to which a rickety chair and a bed in the far end of the room. The small candle next to the chair, casted a very dim light in the room, thus favouring and enhancing shadowy corners and this suited Draco perfectly.

He hurriedly concealed himself in the shadows of the wardrobe when the bathroom door opened and a neat albeit tired looking girl came in. She looked like she could collapse any minute.

Draco braced himself once more against the barrage of emotions and feelings he got. However, amongst all these feelings, Draco couldn't help himself from being struck with a single powerful realisation.

'_She's beautiful...'_ he thought, amazed of that fact.

Hermione strode back in her room after her shower, which left her barely rested. She still felt tired to the bone and just wanted to pass out on her bed right away.

It didn't matter that she was not allowed to have dinner; she didn't even have the strength to eat. Moreover, whatever happened today had left her emotionally and physically drained.

"I can't go on like this," she thought desperately. "I barely escaped again."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, completely lost in thought, reminiscing what happened a few hours earlier. She closed her eyes trying to calm down her throbbing head.

'_Hermione had just finished clearing the dining table after Mrs Nott and her son had finished their dinner. She hurriedly deposited the dirty dishes to the kitchen where some house elves were busy washing. Seeing all the other servants taking their plates to have their dinner, she decided to have a quick bite before turning in for the night as Mrs Nott had already retired to her bedroom and Mr Nott was nowhere to be seen._

_As she was about to grab a plate, the shrill voice of Mrs Nott resonated in the house, shrieking Hermione's name. Dropping her plate, Hermione rushed upstairs. As she reached Mrs Nott's room, she saw the mess in the room, a broken vase on the floor and soiled bed sheets flung around the room. Mrs Nott turned to see who came inside and started screaming the moment she saw Hermione._

"_Useless piece of trash! Why did you keep this vase on my bedside table?" she screeched at Hermione._

__

_Hermione; unable to comprehend what happened, just stared at her feet, knowing it's best to let the woman go on with her rant. _

"_LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU! YOU LEFT THIS VASE HERE AND IT FELL ON MY BED, SOILING EVERYTHING! INCLUDING MY NEW NIGHTDRESS!" she screamed, pointing to the water stain from the overturned vase found on her dress._

__

_Hermione gulped slightly, knowing she will have to pay for someone else's mistake as it was not her who cleaned up the Mistress' bedroom every day. But it is best to stay quiet in this situation and let her fury run its course._

"_WELL?!" Mrs Nott yelled at her. "ARE YOU GOING TO STAY THERE LIKE THIS? CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"_

__

_Hermione jumped in action, starting to gather the pieces of the broken vase. _

"_You are slow and useless," fumed Mrs Nott, waving her wand, muttering under her breath. In an instant, everything was cleared. Even the stain on her nightdress and the bed were gone. Hermione looked around helplessly, wondering if she should just leave or wait for the Mistress to say something else._

__

_She was about to ask the Mistress if she needed something more when she heard her whisper the word 'Crucio' and suddenly her whole world erupted in fire and pain. She heard someone screaming as the pain nearly made her lose consciousness. Then, just as suddenly, the burning sensation was , with only the pain remaining and she collapsed at the feet of Mrs Nott. As the screams died out, Hermione briefly realised that she was the one screaming. She remained on the floor, sobbing as quietly as she could, her nerves still aching as she saw Mrs Nott keep her wand back on the bedside table._

"_I hope this serves as a lesson for you from now on," Mrs Nott sneered at her. "Get out of my sight and no food for you for a week! This will teach you to be useless and lazy and slow."_

__

_Hermione scrambled out as fast as she could, her limbs protesting all the way. As she reached the main hallway, the bedroom door slamming behind her, she grabbed onto the wall, trying not to break down now with the pain still coursing through her body._

"_That must have been painful."_

__

_Hermione whirled around in shock at the voice, and saw young Master Nott leaning against the railing further ahead, looking at her. He calmly made his way towards her as she gripped the wall harder, trying to stay upright. He leaned towards her, caressing her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. Hermione felt her skin crawl where his fingers made contact with her skin. _

__

_Then, abruptly, he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along. She felt her body lurch forwards as he dragged her, unable to resist his strength._

"_Come along, Hermione," Theo said, looking back at her with a creepy smile. "I will help you get rid of the pain. I have the perfect thing in mind."_

__

_As she let herself be dragged, Hermione felt her breath freeze in her throat when he led her to his bedroom and closing the door behind them, once they were inside._

"_Sit down," he said, gesturing to the love seat found in a corner of the room._

__

_Hermione however stayed rooted to the spot, staring at him and trying to figure out a way to escape. She turned around, looking at the door and trying to gauge if she would be able to run fast enough to the door, open it and run away from Master Nott before he caught her._

__

_Still wondering about her chances at an escape, Hermione froze and felt her heart stop in fright when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and a few milliseconds later, two oppressive arms snaking around her waist._

__

_A sob escaped her as she realised that Master Nott was holding her, pulling her close to his body and she felt like her body wanted to crawl out of her skin. Her hands went automatically to his; where they were holding her waist, trying to push them off._

__

_Master Nott chuckled and briefly kissed her neck. "Relax my little Hermione. I promise you that I will make you feel good."_

__

_Hermione pushed harder on his hands but to no avail. Just as she felt him bend once more towards her exposed neck, an owl swooped in through an open window and hooted loudly._

__

_Master Nott's arms loosened around her as he turned around to see the source of the noise. Hermione needed no other chance. With one final push, she dislodged his hands from her waist and ran for the door. Wrenching it open, she rushed outside and kept running until she saw the door to the servants' quarters.'_

Unconsciously clenching the sheets underneath her hands, Hermione sighed and closed her eyes briefly, thankful to any deity out there that she managed to escape yet again; knowing completely well how dangerous a situation she had found herself in.

In the shadow of the wardrobe, Draco could feel her despair, her pain, her helplessness and her tiredness. It made his blood boil in fury. He needed to be nearer to his mate. _'But how do I do that without scaring her off?'_

After a few seconds, he edged away from the shadows of the wardrobe and walked to the bed, careful not to make any noise whatsoever.. Once in front of her, he crouched down at her knees.

"Hermione...," he said softly to avoid scaring her.

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock when she heard someone call her. On seeing the man crouching in front of her, her primary reaction was to get up and run.

Draco had anticipated her reaction though. As she made to stand up, his hand shot instinctively towards her and grabbed her hand gently.

"No, please," he pleaded softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Something in his voice made Hermione stop. She slowly sat back on the bed.

His eyes were glued to her, clearly keeping a sight out for any more attempts of running away on her part.

Hermione however stayed put and stared into the grey eyes that were staring right back at her.

"I...know you!" she said in a scared whisper. "You are Mr Nott's friend!" 

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sanyah<strong>_


End file.
